Chibi Superior
by SantCat
Summary: Lagi-lagi eksperimen Hange memakan korban dan menimbulkan masalah besar. Kali ini dia sendiri dan para atasan Scouting Legion yang jadi kelinci percobaan tanpa disengaja. Berkat teh yang sudah dimodifikasi, mereka berubah menjadi... anak-anak. One shot.


**Chibi Superior**

**Fanfic SNK**

* * *

** Summary : **Lagi-lagi eksperimen Hange memakan korban dan menimbulkan masalah besar. Kali ini dia sendiri dan para atasan Scouting Legion yang jadi kelinci percobaan tanpa disengaja. Berkat teh yang sudah dimodifikasi, mereka berubah menjadi... anak-anak. One shot.

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin dan cover image bukan punya saya.

**Warning : **FLUFFY! OOC everywhere. Baru bikin barusan! Motherly!Eren.

* * *

Eren berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang menuju ruangan sang Komandan yang kini sedang dijadikan sebagai tempat tongkrongan para atasan yang lagi nganggur. Ia berniat untuk mengambil piring dan cangkir camilan mereka untuk dicuci, karena hanya dia yang dipercaya oleh sang Kapten untuk bisa membersihkan benda keramat (bagi Kapten) itu hingga sesuai standar yang ditetapkannya.

Ketika kedua kakinya telah mengantarnya hingga ke depan pintu kayu cokelat tua tersebut, ia mengetuknya pelan. Setelah ketukan ketiga, pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah Oluo yang berdarah di bagian mulut. Eren nyaris berteriak ketakutan kalau tidak karena Petra yang dengan sigap membungkam mulutnya. Wanita berambut pendek itu melotot ke arah Oluo yang sekali lagi menggigit lidahnya. Petra tersenyum ke arah Eren lalu melepaskan tangannya. Ada yang janggal di senyumnya.

"Petra-san. Boleh saya masuk?"

"Ah... er... boleh?"

Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan nada bicara seniornya. Ia pun masuk lewat celah pintu, yang anehnya tak ingin dibuka lebih lebar dari itu oleh sang senior.

Di depan meja kerja Komandan, berdiri Eld dan Gunther dengan bahu bergetar, menghalangi pandangan Eren langsung kepada para atasannya. Atmosfer di sekitarnya terasa canggung dan sulit untuk bernapas. Ditambah lagi dengan perilaku Levi's Squad yang lebih aneh dari biasanya. Pemuda itu makin kebingungan. Ia pun berjalan melewati Eld dan Gunther yang masih tak bergerak satu inchi pun. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah keempat sosok di balik meja. Kedua bola matanya membola.

Di atas kursi besar Komandan Erwin, duduk empat bocah yang sangat mirip dengan keempat atasannya. Ia tak mungkin salah. Alis tebal berwarna pirang itu pasti milik Komandan Erwin, wajah datar nan galak itu pasti Kapten Levi, wajah gila dengan kacamatanya itu pastinya Hange-san, lalu walaupun tanpa kumis, bocah yang mengendus-endus udara seperti itu pastinya Mike-san.

"Petra-san?"

"Y-ya?"

"Mereka punya anak serempak, ya?"

* * *

Dari catatan terbaru Hange, ia sedang mengembangkan ramuan untuk mengecilkan ukuran tubuh titan. Rencananya, ia akan mencobakannya pada Eren−Eren berjengit ngeri ketika membaca bagian itu−tapi setelah diselidiki, sepertinya ia tanpa sengaja meletakkan bubuk ramuan itu di kotak teh. Apalagi warnanya yang mirip teh membuat Eren tak sadar dan tanpa sengaja menyajikan minuman dengan ramuan racikan Hange. Tapi, ia juga menyebutkan ramuan itu belum sempurna, jadi, hanya berkhasiat selama 24 jam.

Agar tidak ketahuan Polisi Militer dan antek-anteknya, mereka memberikan alasan para petinggi Scouting Legion sedang sakit flu parah dan tak bisa ditemui selama 24 jam ke depan. Dan Eren lah yang mendapat tugas mengasuh mereka berempat, karena Levi's Squad terlalu canggung bermain dengan anak-anak, apalagi mereka itu atasan mereka sendiri.

Karena takut mereka berempat membuat kekacauan karena pertengkaran yang tak perlu (yang dipelopori oleh Levi dan Erwin), Eren mengajak mereka memasak sarapan bersamanya di dapur. Sebelum bekerja, ia menyuruh mereka mencuci tangan terlebih dahulu. Ia memberikan tugas ringan seperti membersihkan peralatan makanan atau mengupas kulit jeruk untuk pencuci mulut.

Eren bersenandung kecil sambil mengaduk pelan sup kentang yang tengah ia masak. Dimasukkannya bumbu rahasia ajaran sang ibu yang membuat masakan sederhana pun jadi istimewa. Bahkan sup kentang yang biasanya hambar dan keras jadi begitu menggiurkan di lidah.

Ketika ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sup di depannya, ia mendengar suara piring pecah dari sebelah kanannya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di sana, Levi dan Erwin kembali bertengkar entah karena apa, sedangkan Hange berteriak menyemangati dan Mike bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu ketika bertemu mata dengan Eren yang geram.

"Kapten! Komandan! Berhenti sekarang juga!"

Kedua bocah itu masih belum berhenti juga. Erwin mendorong Levi. Tanpa sengaja, dorongannya terlalu kuat dan membuat punggung Levi menabrak rak pirinng di belakangnya. Mata biru Erwin terbelalak. Hange berteriak panik sedangkan Mike terpaku. Levi terjatuh ke lantai, menunggu piring-piring berjatuhan menimpa tubuh mungilnya.

Terdengar suara piring-piring pecah ke lantai. Membuat Petra, Oluo, Eld, dan Gunther berlari ke dapur. Anehnya, Levi tak merasakan apa-apa selain sesuatu yang lembut di atasnya. Ketika ia membuka mata biru kelabunya, ia mendapati tubuh Eren yang melindunginya dari pecahan piring. Dahinya berdarah hebat. Asap bermunculan dari luka-luka yang ia dapat. Namun, walau kesakitan, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah keselamatan sang Kapten.

"Kapten, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, nada seorang ibu yang cemas dengan keselamatan sang anak.

Levi's Squad membantu Eren berdiri dan membersihkan piring yang berserakan. Ketika Oluo akan memeriksa keadaan sang Kapten, ada suatu sinar di matanya. Sinar yang juga pernah ada di mata Eren ketika menatap Kaptennya.

Sinar kekaguman.

Oluo menggigit lidahnya.

* * *

Siang itu begitu cerah, dan musim semi baru saja tiba. Jadi, dengan perban di kepala, Eren memutuskan untuk membawa para atasan chibinya piknik di taman bunga yang ia temukan beberapa hari lalu di belakang markas. Ia begitu senang berpikir bisa menunjukkan bunga-bunga camellia bermekaran kepada para atasannya. Ia bahagia ketika berpikir bahwa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk merilekskan diri dan melupakan masalah di luar dinding untuk sementara waktu.

Sesampainya di taman, Eren menggelar kain kotak-kotak dan menata cemilan siang yang telah ia siapkan tadi. Ia duduk sambil menuangkan teh dengan susu (karena mereka memaksa meminum minuman yang sama dengannya) ke dalam lima cangkir. Ia mengawasi mereka dari posisinya di atas kain piknik. Hange sedang mengejar kupu-kupu dan capung. Mike sedang mencoba membedakan bau camellia merah muda dan camellia putih. Sedangkan Erwin dan Levi untuk pertama kali semenjak bertransformasi tidak bertengkar dan hanya meminum teh susu mereka dengan tenang. Eren tersenyum bangga melihatnya.

Pemuda bermata samudera itu sedang mengamati awan berbentuk kelinci ketika ujung jaketnya ditarik. Eren mengangkat alis ketika melihat Erwin tengah menatapnya. Bola mata biru langitnya yang selalu tampak tenang serta berwibawa di wujud dewasanya kini terlihat merasa bersalah dan berkaca-kaca. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut pirangnya.

"Ada apa, Komandan?"

Erwin terisak, membuat sudut bibir Eren berkedut. OOC banget.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Eren," isaknya sambil menggenggam erat jaket cokelat pemilik nama lengkap Eren Yeager tersebut.

"Maaf kenapa? Komandan tidak ada salah apa-apa," ujarnya bingung.

"Ga-gara-gara aku, kamu jadi luka begitu!" telunjuk mungilnya terarah ke perban di kepalanya.

"Ah." Eren mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa, Komandan. Saya 'kan kuat! Kalau luka, lebih cepat sembuh. Asalkan kalian baik-baik saja, aku juga akan baik-baik saja! Lihat!" Eren menekan luka di kepalanya. Dahi mengerut menahan sakit. "Nggak sakit lagi kok." _Sakit bener, gilak!_

Erwin masih belum percaya. Tapi dengan beberapa tekanan lagi dari Eren (yang tabah ya, Ren) ia pun yakin dan tersenyum.

"Satu lagi, Eren."

"Ya, Komandan?"

Wajahnya merengut. "Jangan panggil aku Komandan! Panggil Erwin!"

Eren tampak kaget lalu panik. "Sa-saya tidak bisa! Itu tidak sopan, Komandan!"

Melihat mata Erwin menyipit dan bibir yang mengerucut, Eren menghela napas lelah. "Baiklah, Erwin."

Wajah Erwin langsung cerah. Ia memeluk Eren lalu berlari menuju Hange, ingin ikut mengejar serangga juga. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sejenak terpaku setelah dipeluk sosok mungil sang Komandan lalu rileks dan tersenyum lebar. _Andai setiap hari damai seperti ini_, pikirnya sambil menyesap teh susunya. Ia kembali merasakan jaketnya ditarik. Eren menunduk menatap sang Kapten yang menatapnya balik dengan galak. Eren menelan ludah. Masih wong cilik aja mukanya udah serem gitu.

"Ada apa, Kapten?"

Levi bersungut-sungut. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak bisa Eren tangkap dengan jelas.

"Maaf? Anda bilang apa?"

Wajahnya makin nampak masam. "'Kapten' itu bukan namaku, Eren."

Eren menepuk jidat. Sepertinya jiwa kompetitif mereka berdua belum padam juga. _Baiklah, hanya untuk saat ini_, ujar Eren dalam hati, menguatkan tekad, dan kembali menatap Levi dengan senyum cerah terkembang di wajah manisnya.

"Baiklah, Levi-san?"

Levi menggeleng. "Nggak boleh pake '-san'. Dan nggak boleh pakai bahasa formal."

"Oke deh, Levi."

Tampak senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ia kembali menyesap teh susunya dengan gaya yang sama dengan wujud dewasanya. Eren tersenyum lembut lalu memetik camellia putih dan merah muda masing-masing setangkai.

"Kamu tahu, Levi?" Levi mendongak dari cangkir tehnya. "Ibuku sangat menyukai bunga. Karena bunga bisa mengungkapkan hal-hal yang sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata." Levi mendengarkan dengan saksama. Eren tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan.

"Makanya, aku bermimpi bisa menjelajahi dunia luar selain untuk melihat hal-hal asing yang tak ada di dalam dinding, juga untuk mengetahui jenis bunga apa saja dan makna yang terkandung di dunia luar." Eren memetik clover yang tumbuh di dekat kakinya. "Kamu tahu arti dari bunga-bunga ini?"

Levi menggeleng. Masih memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada si pengasuh sementara. Eren tersenyum sambil mengusap clover di tangannya. "Clover bisa dijadikan jimat keberuntungan, juga bermakna sebuah janji cinta." Wajah Eren sedikit memerah. "Sedangkan camellia putih bermakna 'kau menawan hati' lalu camellia merah muda bermakna 'rindu padamu'. Bunga-bunga ini biasanya digunakan untuk buket bunga pengantin wanita. Selain karena maknanya, juga karena warna yang lembut sangat serasi dengan gaun pengantin wanita."

Levi menatap Eren yang masih termenung mengingat ibunya sambil terus membelai kelopak bunga di tangannya. Levi berdiri lalu memetik beberapa bunga lalu mengikatnya dengan rumput membentuk buket bunga. Ia menyambar clover di tangan Eren lalu membentuknya menjadi lingkaran yang berantakan. Pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya kebingungan ketika tangannya ditarik sang Kapten chibi.

"Levi? kamu sedang apa?"

Levi berdehem. Ia menyelipkan clover yang sudah ia bentuk cincin, walaupun berantakan, lalu dengan wajah datar namun penuh kelembutan berkata, "Eren, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Eren panik. "Ah... Um... Levi, ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kamu putuskan di umur sedini ini."

Levi merengut. "Kenapa?" tanyanya merajuk.

"Yah..." Eren berusaha mencari alasan yang rasional. "Karena ini adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai."

"Aku cinta Eren. Kamu nggak cinta padaku?" mata Levi mulai berkaca-kaca. Eren mendesah lelah lalu membelai pucuk kepala Levi dengan senyum keibuan.

"Levi, dengarkan aku." Levi mendongak. "Kamu tidak bisa sembarangan melamar orang. Kamu harus benar-benar mencintainya sepenuh hati dan sampai akhir hayatmu." Ketika Levi akan protes, Eren memotongnya. "Dan ini hanya bisa kamu putuskan setelah kamu benar-benar dewasa."

Levi tampak sedih dan kesal karena ia masih kecil dan tak bisa menikahi Eren gara-gara itu. Betapa ironisnya.

"Kalau begitu, saat aku sudah besar, aku bisa menjadikanmu istriku?"

"Hmmm... kalau saat itu kamu tidak berubah pikiran, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Levi tersenyum. Di hari itu juga, ia berjanji, jika sudah dewasa nanti ia akan melamar Eren dengan segenggam bunga camellia putih dan merah muda di genggamannya.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, kegiatan berjalan seperti biasa, sama seperti sebelum para petinggi Scouting Legion mengerut jadi anak-anak. Ketika Eren terbangun, mereka berempat sudah kembali ke ukuran semula. Saat itu ia nyaris berteriak dan berubah jadi titan karena syok mendapati keempat atasannya tidur di atasnya dengan baju yang super kekecilan.

Pagi itu, mereka makan sarapan bersama. Semua menunggu sarapan dihidangkan dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya Eren yang menata piring berisi makanan di meja makan menggeram a la ibu-ibu cerewet di pagi hari.

"Mike! Jangan mengendus-endus makanan! Nggak sopan!"

Yang ditegur langsung menutup hidungnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Hange! Sebelum makan cuci tangan dulu yang bersih!"

Hange secara auto-pilot ngacir ke bak cucian untuk mencuci tangan.

"Erwin! Sudah kubilang 'kan, pegang sendok di tangan kanan dan garpu di tangan kiri!"

Erwin dengan gelagapan menukar tempat sendok dan garpunya yang salah posisi.

"Levi! turunkan kakimu dari atas meja! Nggak sopan!"

Secara otomatis, kedua kaki Levi yang terlipat arogan di meja makan turun ke lantai dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Ketika keempat atasan itu menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan, tatapan mereka semua langsung terarah ke Eren. Sang bawahan yang ditatap langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ma-maaf! Saya−"

"Eren." Mereka berempat serempak bersuara. "Coba katakan sekali lagi. Entah kenapa rasanya deja vu."

Wajah Levi's Squad memucat. Oluo menggigit lidah.

* * *

Hari itu hari yang cerah, hari yang sama ketika Eren dan para atasan chibinya pergi bermain di taman bunga. Dan pada hari itu juga, akan terulang kembali kejadian yang sama.

Ketika itu, Levi sedang mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen sialan yang diturunkan dari sang Komandan alis tebal. Setelah kembali ke wujud normal, sudah tentu ia akan langsung dihujani tugas yang bertumpuk selama mereka mengecil. Dengan wajah yang lebih galak dari biasanya, sang Kapten dengan enggan membaca dan menandatangani kertas-kertas itu. Tangannya sampai pegal dan memerah. Ruangannya menjadi lebih suram akibat _mood_-nya yang memburuk.

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan di pintu kayu ruangannya. Levi menggeramkan jawaban, "Masuk," sambil terus membaca kertas-kertas yang jadi penyebab kekesalannya hari itu.

Suara ketukan sepatu dengan lantai bergema di ruangannya yang sunyi, sedikit mengurangi sakit kepala Levi akibat muramnya atmosfer ruang kerjanya. Berikutnya, terdengar suara 'tuk' seperti ada sesuatu yang terbuat dari keramik diletakkan di atas mejanya. Mata Levi terangkat dari kertas yang tengah dipegangnya.

Di hadapannya berdiri Eren, dengan senyum cerahnya seperti biasa. Kedua bola mata samuderanya berkilau diterpa sinar mentari yang menelusup masuk dari jendela. Ia sedang mengusap kelopak bunga camellia berwarna merah muda dan putih di dalam sebuah vas bunga keramik berwarna putih salju dengan ekspresi lembut. Mata sang atasan membelalak ketika sebuah bayangan memori yang terlupakan kembali padanya sekaligus, seperti memberi pukulan keras di belakang kepalanya. Levi memegangi sisi kanan kepalanya dengan gigi yang digertakkan.

Eren yang baru menyadari kondisi sang Kapten langsung berjalan ke sisi Levi dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Ketika ia akan bertanya, Levi mengibaskan tangannya, mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Eren mengangguk walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat cemas. Melihat ini, ekspresi Levi sedikit melembut.

"Oi, bocah." Yang dipanggil menyahut, masih dengan senyum cerahnya yang meringankan atmosfer ruangan yang sempat sumpek itu. "Itu bukannya bunga untuk upacara pernikahan?"

Wajah bawahannya langsung merah padam. "U-um... Maafkan saya, Sir. Saya pikir, markas kita terlalu suram dan menambahkan bunga di tiap ruangan bisa sedikit merilekskan atmosfer sekitar. Tapi, bunga yang ada di dekat sini hanya camellia putih dan merah muda, jadi..." Eren tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Terlalu malu untuk menatap sang Kapten.

"Hn... tidak buruk juga memandangi bunga di meja kerja." Levi kembali menatap sang titan shifter. "Kerja bagus, Eren."

Wajah Eren semakin memerah. "Te-terima kasih, Sir. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Eren hanya sempat berbalik ketika pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh Levi. semburat merah menjalar ke kedua telinga.

"Tunggu, berdiri di sana sebentar."

Eren masih memunggungi atasannya dengan tangan yang digenggam tangan pucat yang kasar milik sang Kapten karena selalu memegang pedang kembar terlalu erat. Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk di belakang punggungnya. Jantung pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggedor-gedor dadanya.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu diselipkan di jari manisnya. Eren berbalik dan menatap jarinya. Setangkai kecil clover yang ia selipkan dalam vas melingkari jarinya membentuk sebuah cincin. Wajahnya memanas mengingat makna clover, sebuah janji yang berbunyi, 'jadilah milikku'. Ketika Eren akan bertanya, ia mendapati Levi sedang berlutut di atas satu kaki dengan segenggam bunga camellia putih dan merah muda di hadapannya. Kedua bola mata biru kelabu memandangnya penuh kekaguman, seakan Eren adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini.

"Eren." Ketika suara bariton itu memanggilnya, mata pemuda itu memanas. "Aku tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis. Bukan orang yang ramah dan selalu berkata kasar padamu. Dan sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melakukan ini karena kita adalah harapan bagi umat manusia untuk bebas." Sebulir air mata menuruni pipi sang bawahan.

"Tapi, walaupun aku orang paling kurang ajar di dunia ini. Aku juga lah orang yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini." Levi mengangkat tangan Eren yang tengah ia genggam untuk diciumnya, tepat di atas cincin buatannya. Sedangkan Eren sudah terisak haru di depannya.

"Dan saat kebebasan sudah berada di tangan kita, ketika aku bisa memberimu cincin yang sesungguhnya, Eren Yeager, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku dan menyandang nama Ackerman bersamaku?"

Tangan di genggaman Levi bergetar. Makin banyak bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari pipi Eren. Wajahnya yang memerah menampakkan senyum tercerahnya yang pernah Levi lihat semenjak wajah itu menarik perhatiannya pertama kali.

"Ya, dengan senang hati, Kapten."

Levi menautkan alisnya. "Namaku bukan 'Kapten', Eren."

Eren tersenyum lebar, teringat Levi kecil yang ia asuh beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Levi."

**TAMAT**


End file.
